A Spy's Fear
by reviewgirl911
Summary: Cammie and Zach are happily married and working for the CIA. What happens when an unexpected surprise comes their way? Will they be able to avoid the Circle?
1. Taking the Test

Cammie Goode, formally Morgan, woke up in the middle of the night, trembling. In her nightmare, the Circle of Cavan had rounded up everyone she loved and used them as bait against her. They then had killed all of them right in front of her. She could hear Bex's swearing and Liz's oopsy daisy so clearly, almost like they were standing over her whispering. Cammie felt all her muscles tense up, and she took a huge breath. Everything was okay. The Circle hadn't been sighted in years, since the summer of junior year when Cammie went away to find answers. The story requires Level 7 clearance, but let's just say she found them. Cammie quietly slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake up her husband.

She went into the living room of the couple's townhouse, a blanket thrown over her shoulders. Cammie was starving but didn't want to run the chance of setting of the fire alarm, which had happened the last time she tried cooking something. Zach had permanently banned her from the kitchen and took on the task of making dinner. Cammie loved learning the little things about Zach, like the fact he made really good pasta and cried during My Sister's Keeper. Their relationship had started with her knowing next to nothing and him knowing everything, so even the little details mattered to Cammie. They were one more piece of Zach she could claim to know.

Zach woke up at five in the morning. He leaned over to kiss his wife, only to discover that she wasn't there. He knew she must've had the nightmare again; Cammie always went into the living room when the nightmare came. He knew the nightmare had something to do with the Circle, but she refused to tell him about it. One thing Zach both loved and hated about his wife was how stubborn she could be. Cammie had never told the full details of her encounter of the Circle to anyone and had only given the CIA bare facts. He could tell how much it still haunted her; he could see it in her compelling blue eyes.

Zach found Cammie asleep on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her. Zach smiled at her, thinking of how beautiful she looked while sleeping. They'd been together for five years, married for three, and yet Zach had never tired of Cammie. He felt empty when either of them had to leave on missions and craved the privates moments they had. Most recently, Liz and Jonas's wedding a month ago. Zach remembered how gorgeous Cammie had looked in her bridesmaid dress and the fun they had after the reception. He realized that he was starting to act like a chick and decided to make breakfast.

Cammie woke up to the sound of bacon crackling. She smiled to herself as she stretched out. She got up and walked into the kitchen, where Zach was making bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee. He grinned when he saw Cammie. "Your mug is on the counter," he said casually, knowing his wife depended on the coffee to get through the day.

Cammie smiled and grabbed the mug, taking a long sip. "Mmm," she responded happily. She turned to face her husband. "You are a god."

Zach had his signature smirk on. "Can I get that in writing for the next time you get mad at me?" he questioned mockingly. Cammie glared at him.

"Don't push your luck," she responded threateningly. Zach just rolled his eyes at her. In a fight, the two were fairly matched, though Zach's height and weight gave him a sizable advantage over Cammie.

Zach pushed a plate of food towards her. Cammie smiled at her husband and dug into her plate. She was especially hungry this morning.

He watched his wife eat, amazed at how much she could eat. Zach had to leave early today, so he kissed his wife goodbye and drove off. He was to interrogate the leader of some assassination attempt against the president.

Cammie watched her husband drive away. She always hated seeing him leave. It made her nervous, like he wasn't going to come back. Cammie remembered watching her dad drive away to work one day. He never came back. Zach had reassured her over and over again that he'd always come back, but she was too good a spy and knew that coming back from a mission was never certain.

All of the sudden, Cammie felt violently sick. She ran into the bathroom, where she puked into the toilet. She felt the worst she'd ever been. Worse than the time Bex accidentally broke her leg. Cammie thought she had food poisoning; it was the only rational thing she could think of. She puked for a hour straight and decided to take a shower, hoping it would help her feel less crummy. The hot water did feel good on her skin but did nothing for the nausea. Cammie got out of the shower and got dressed. She took two Advil and prayed they'd last the day.

By the time Cammie got to work, she felt fine. She went through the secret entrance and entered her code and thumb print. She then had her eye scanned and was then allowed access into the building. Cammie walked past a few different departments, saying hi to the people she knew as she passed. she was on her way to see Liz, who might be able to figure out why Cammie was feeling so bad.

Suddenly, Cammie walked past a calendar. She read the date: September 19. Cammie registered this and gasped. Her period was a week late, she'd been feeling sick, and had been starving the last few days. Cammie was pregnant. She started to freak out. Cammie had to be sure, so she snuck into the store they had in the office and bought a pregnancy test. She took it and stared at the little pink plus sign on the stick. Now she really

Cammie decided to go see Liz to ask for advice. Unfortunately, Jonas spotted her first.

Jonas was walking to his lab when he spotted Cammie in the office store, her eyes red. He immediately knew something was wrong and decided to see if she was alright. She was his wife's best friend and his best friend's wife after all. "Hey, Cammie, are you okay?' he asked gently. Cammie turned to face him, her hands shaking.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Is Liz in the lab? I need to talk to her." she managed to ask calmly. Cammie didn't think Jonas bought it but didn't really care at the moment. She needed to talk to her best friend. Liz always had an answer.

Jonas processed her question and answered, "Yes. She's working on some scanner contacts." Cammie mumbled a thank you and ran in the direction of the labs. This seemed strange to Jonas. Cammie had seemed nervous talking to him. No one was ever nervous talking to him. He guessed it had something to do with Zach and made a mental note to talk to his best friend later.

Liz was working on her scanner contacts when her best friend Cammie came in looking sick and nervous. The combination was rare for Cammie, who was always healthy and in spy mode. Liz put down her work and asked her best friend, "Are you alright?" Cammie shook her head no, tears running down her face. Liz hugged her while she cried.

Cammie couldn't help but cry. She didn't want to bring a child into her world, one full of secrets and lies. She didn't want her kid to wake up one morning and find out that she was gone. Cammie pulled the pregnancy test out of her purse and showed it Liz.

Liz gasped. Her best friend was pregnant. She would've been happy for Cammie if Cammie hadn't been against having children. Liz knew her best friend was terrified of her child to be like her. "It could be wrong," Liz said comfortably. Cammie shook her head.

"I've been sick all morning and starving for days. It's not wrong." Cammie replied blankly. She started to cry again and Liz just handed her tissues. She texted Bex and Macey to come soon.

Bex came first and saw Cammie crying. She raised an eyebrow to Liz, who just looked at her sadly. "Cammie, what's going?" Bex demanded in her British accent. Cammie handed her the test. Bex saw the little pink plus. She immediately knew why Cammie was upset. In their world, having a kid meant putting another life in danger and causing more pain. It was terrifying, but most people got through it. Bex knew it would be harder for Cammie, who had lost a parent as a child. She knew better than anybody what it felt like. Bex just went over to her friend and hugged her, whispering reassuring things into Cammie's eyes.

Macey was the last one to show up and was confused by the spectacle before her. Cammie was crying, Bex was comforting her, and Liz looked like she had a problem she couldn't solve. She immediately assumed the worst. "Is it Zach?' she asked fearfully. Liz shook her head no. Macey breathed a sigh of relief. That would probably kill Cammie. Bex handed her something. Macey realized it was a pregnancy test. There was a little pink plus sign. She raised an eyebrow towards Cammie and Bex nodded.

Macey walked over towards her crying friend and said, "Don't worry. We're here for you." Cammie smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. Macey nodded. They were Gallagher Girls, after all, and Gallagher Girls helped their sisters.

They all convinced Cammie to take the day off and rest. Cammie grudgingly agreed as long as they all came over later that evening, since Zach wouldn't be home until two in the morning. Cammie drove home slightly calmer than when she arrived. She knew Zach and her friends would be there for her. Cammie was afraid of Zach's reaction to the news. She didn't know if he'd be okay with it, and she couldn't do it without him. Cammie decided not to tell him right away. He'd know eventually, but Cammie had other things to figure out first. Like how to keep her child safe from the Circle.


	2. Exhaustion

Cammie woke up from her nap irritated. The doorbell was ringing, and she really didn't feel like answering. Then she heard Bex shout, "Cammie, open up this door right now!" Cammie grudgingly got up, a blanket wrapped around her, and answered the door. Her three best friends were standing on the other side, looking annoyingly perky. She glared at them as they came in. Macey was carrying a shopping bag, Liz had a tin full of something, and Bex had DVDs. They came in without a word. Cammie watched them set up, her ankles sore.

Bex observed Cammie while setting up the DVD player. She seemed tired, both physically and mentally. Bex knew Cammie's Circle encounter still haunted her. She had yet to tell anyone the details about it. Bex could see the fear in her best friend's eyes. She wished she could help Cammie in some bigger way, but she couldn't do that if Cammie didn't tell her anything. Bex decided she just be there for her friend and the kid. She chuckled at the irony of Zach and Cammie's relationship. The most dysfunctional couple out of all of them had been the first to get married and have a kid. Bex still wasn't sure how Cammie cured Zach of his fear of commitment and managed to keep him tied done, but she definitely admired it.

Cammie laid on the couch while everyone else set up. She was tired and starving. Liz came and sat down by her feet. Cammie looked up. Liz's eyes were understanding but concerned.

"When are you going to tell him?" she asked Cammie softly. Liz knew Cammie couldn't keep this secret forever. It'd be obvious to everyone soon enough, and Zach had the right to know. She knew Cammie was scared that Zach would leave her and not come back just like her dad. To quote a Taylor Swift song, she was a flight risk with a fear of falling. Cammie had always been afraid to fall because she never believed anybody would be there to catch her. Many spy children grew up with the idea that you had to pick yourself up or stay on the ground. Liz, having grown up in a normal family, was completely free of this. She had always depended on her friends through thick and thin.

"I don't know," Cammie whispered, her voice vacant. She was afraid to tell Zach because she didn't what he'd do. Her friends always said that part of the reason Cammie loved him was because he was unpredictable. This didn't make sense to her at all. She had dated Josh because he was normal and had the life she craved. Cammie had always wished her family was normal; that she had two parents with normal lives. That was the non-spy part of Cammie. The spy Cammie knew that she did have a family, an unconventional one at that. There was her mom, Aunt Abby, Joe Solomon, and all the teachers at Gallagher as her parents, aunts, and uncles. All of the Gallagher Girls were her sisters, especially Bex, Macey, and Liz. Jonas, Grant, and Preston were like her brothers. (Macey had married Preston shortly after Cammie married Zach. Their wedding had been at the White House.) So, if you really though about it, Cammie had a huge close family.

Liz looked at her upset friend and reassuringly responded, "Cammie, Zach's not going to ditch you. The guy's crazy about you. Jonas told me that he wished you would give him whatever you're giving Zach to make him so lovesick so that he could test it in the lab." Cammie laugh whole-heartedly, even though she'd heard that joke so many times. Nobody believed Zach changed himself; they all knew it was Cammie.

Bex gasped. She had heard Cammie laugh. It was a miracle. "Liz, what did you give her?" Bex teased. Liz smiled; Macey came over and sat on the couch.

"Okay, what should we watch first?" Macey asked, holding up three movies. Cammie studied the covers: Grease 2, Glitter, and Showgirls. She wondered who picked the DVDs and decided it must've been Liz; she had the worst tastes in movies out of any of them. Cammie always opted for the classics, like Funny Girl and The Philadelphia Story. Bex loved action movies and horror films, like The Dark Knight and Rosemary's Baby. Macey was the romance and friendship movie fanatic; her favorites included 27 Dresses, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, She's the Man, and Sleepover. Liz somehow always managed to love whatever movies bombed in the box office.

"Do you mean which torture do I chose first?" Bex asked sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at the movie selection. If it had been her turn to get movies, she would've gotten The Village and Robin Hood. Robin Hood had something for everyone: romance for Macey, a new twist on a classic for Cammie, and the fighting for herself. Liz would've hated it, but Bex expected her to.

"Yeah, Liz, do we really have to watch these? Seeing Grease 2 once was painful enough, and I don't even want to think about the other two." Cammie begged with a pout. Liz gave in and didn't force them to watch the movies. The girls sat in a circle, two tubs of ice cream in the middle. They talked as they ate. Bex mentioned that Grant was moving into her apartment. Everyone screamed and did a happy dance. Liz talked about the new scanner contacts she was working on, and the girls immediately called dibs. Macey revealed the biggest news of all.

"Preston has to go campaign in Hawaii, so he offered to take all of you guys with us! All expenses paid!" she told her friends excitedly. Everyone sat in shock for a moment, then jumped up and down.

"When?" Cammie asked curiously, her eyes full of joy. She knew this would be the perfect time to tell Zach.

"Tuesday!" Macey energetically replied. She hated going with her husband on the trail and stayed home most of the time, which didn't endear her to voters. Macey could care less, but Preston's manager required her to make at least five appearances month. Preston, knowing how much she missed her friends on the trail, offered to take her friends with them to Hawaii. It worked out perfectly, because Macey was also secretly Preston's security decal, so she'd have back-up.

"Love you!" all the girls shouted at Macey, pulling her into a huge group hug. After a hour of excited planning, the girls left for their homes. Cammie watched them each pull out of her driveway. She went into her kitchen and turned the lights off. Cammie went into her bedroom and slipped into one of Zach's old shirts that she slept in.

She turned off the lights and looked at the clock: it was 11:00 PM. Cammie usually went to bed at midnight, but the baby in her stomach was making her tired. Cammie closed her eyes and drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Zach came into the house around 11:20, earlier than he had expected to get home. He saw that all the lights were off and went into the bedroom. He found his wife sleeping peacefully, clutching a pillow. Zach smiled at the sight; it been a while since Cammie had slept that calmly. He changed into pajama pants and tried not to walk her. He slipped under the blankets and put his arm around his wife. Cammie instantly moved closer to him. Zach's mind drifted into dreamland.


	3. Telling Mom

Cammie lifted her head up from her pillow. She looked over at her sleeping husband. He had been handsome when they were teenagers, and becoming an adult had only perfected his features. She loved everything about him. Cammie still wasn't sure why Zach picked her. She still didn't feel like anyone special. Sure, she was a top spy, and a good one at that, but so were a lot of people. She didn't feel like she had anything unique to her. Zach always disagreed. When Cammie was feeling insecure, he'd list off all the things he loved about her.

Cammie got up and jumped in the shower, hoping to beat the morning sickness. She still hadn't told Zach. It was now Monday. They were leaving for Hawaii tomorrow, and she felt like it was the perfect place to tell him. Maybe on the beach, with the waves crashing down. Cammie was still worried about his reaction, but her friends had managed to calm her down a bit. She knew they'd be there no matter what.

Zach woke up and saw that Cammie had already got up. She'd been doing that lately, leaving early. He heard the shower and decided to watch tv while he waited. Nothing could contain Zach's excitement. A trip to Hawaii would be perfect for the couple, who had never taken a honeymoon. After they'd gotten married, they had gone a joint mission to Italy. Since they were busy tracking psychos, there wasn't a lot of time to sight see. This had disappointed Cammie, who had never really been anywhere. She lived in a townhouse in DC before her dad died and at Gallagher after that.

Cammie got out of the shower and put on undergarments. She came into her room to find Zach up and watching the news. Being a spy, he already knew most of it, the real version, but it was entraining to see what civilians were being told. "Good morning," she said with a smile. Cammie opened her dresser and took out a pair of black pants and a tank top.

"Morning. What's on the agenda today?" Zach asked curiously. Being a spy, he always liked to know where Cammie was.

"I'm going to go see my mom today. It's been too long." she replied nonchalantly. Cammie couldn't look or sound nervous, because then Zach would catch on. She was going to see her mom because she was going to tell her the secret. Cammie felt like it was something she should tell her mom before she found out one her own. It was a bad thing to hide from your family.

Zach nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked gently. Cammie seemed nervous about this visit, but Zach wasn't sure why. He'd have to do some digging on that with his friends.

Cammie froze. Zach couldn't come with her. He couldn't know yet. She needed more time. "No, that's okay. I need a girl's day with my mom, you know." Cammie lied smoothly. "I'll be fine," she added reassuringly.

Zach doubted this but just nodded his head anyways. Cammie came over and kissed him. "Love you, bye," she said softly.

"Love you too. Have fun with your mom." he replied with a smile. Cammie nodded and left. Zach wasn't sure what was wrong with his wife, but he was determined to find out. After getting ready, he called Grant and Jonas to get their help.

Cammie had hoped she wouldn't feel sick that morning, but she did. After stopping three times to throw up, Cammie finally arrived at the hotel where her mom was staying. Rachel Morgan still was the headmistress of Gallagher, but she was in DC a week on business. It had been a few months since she had seen her mother, and Cammie was excited despite the news she was going to share.

Rachel looked all over the lobby for her daughter. She was looking forward to seeing her only child and making sure she was okay. Rachel constantly worried about Cammie and her relationship with Zach. The couple reminded her too much of what she and Matt had been like. That scared Rachel. She knew her daughter would be just as broken as she had been when Matt died if Zach disappeared.

Rachel saw Cammie sitting by the check-in and immediately knew her daughter was pregnant. It wasn't how Cammie looked or the glow her skin had that tipped her mother off. It was the look in her eyes, the look of fear Rachel remembered seeing in her own eyes when she was expecting Cammie. She had been terrified of telling Matt.

Cammie smiled at her mom nervously. She felt like Rachel knew her secret. "Hey, Mom," she said quietly. Her mom hugged her tightly.

"Hey sweetheart. Are you hungry?" Rachel asked her daughter brightly. Cammie nodded. They walked towards the hotel's café, chatting about Cammie's friends and Gallagher.

While Cammie and her mom were enjoying a nice lunch, Zach was meeting his friends to dig up Cammie's secret. "Zach, what's this about?" Jonas asked bluntly.

"Cammie's hiding something and I can't figure it out," Zach confessed to his best friends. The problem frustrated him to no end. He could usually figure out what was on Cammie's mind easily, but she was hiding this one well.

Jonas sat there quietly. He had a hunch of what was wrong with Cammie, but was afraid to tell Zach. He let Zach and Grant speculate.

Meanwhile, Cammie and Rachel were finishing up her lunch. Cammie pushed aside her plate and looked at her mother. "Mom, I have something to tell you," she said seriously.

"You're pregnant," Rachel stated blankly. Cammie stared at her mother in shock. "I could see it in your eyes. I had the same look when I first found out I was expecting you. It was terrifying."

Cammie felt tears running down her face. "What if he bolts?" she whispered fearfully.

Rachel shook her head. She doesn't remember Gallagher teaching their girls to be so insecure, but that could be the one flaw they had. "Zach loves you too much. He'd miss you." Rachel reassured Cammie softly.

Cammie nodded her head, remembering that her friends had all told her the same thing. Somehow, the validation from her mother meant more. She had never thought her mother thought much of Zach, but now Cammie knew better. "I'm scared," she admitted, her hands shaking.

"I know. But you're not alone. You have such a strong family behind you." Rachel said comfortingly. She knew life would always be dangerous for her daughter, but she was still determined to try to keep Cammie safe.

"Thank you," Cammie said, standing up and getting ready to leave. She hugged her mother. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Stop by Gallagher. I have something to show you." Rachel insisted. Cammie agreed to and left the hotel. She drove to a nearby drugstore, where she parked and cried her eyes out. No one could really feel Cammie's pain; it went all the way down to her core.

Zach was still trying to figure out Cammie's secret by the time she finished lunch with her mom.

"Maybe she's cheating on you," Grant suggested boldly. Zach just shot him a death glare.

Jonas shook his head. "No guy would sleep with Cammie. They'd be too afraid of Zach." he added with a roll of his eyes. Jonas's mind wondered back to the day he had ran into Cammie in the office store. He remembered that she had been crying and holding a plastic bag. A light bulb went off in his head.

"Um, Zach? Don't you think you're missing a possibility?" Jonas asked gently. His friend must be a bigger idiot than he thought if he had missed this,.

"What?" both Grant and Zach asked curiously. They had both been through every possible scenario and knew they couldn't have possibly missed anything.

"Cammie's pregnant," Jonas state nonchalantly. Zach's face was one of total shock. Grant just laughed.

"What?" Zach asked slowly. He couldn't believe it. He didn't think that Cammie would've been able to keep something like that a secret from him. Then again, she had been acting strange lately. All the extra food, how early she had been leaving the house, etc. Zach realized that his wife had been hiding her morning sickness by leaving early. He should've interpreted all the signs, but he didn't. "Oh my god. I'm going to be a dad."

Grant laughed, reliving the tension in the room. "God, I wonder who that kid's going to take after," he said jokingly. Little did Grant know that it would be the golden question on everyone's minds.


	4. Worrying

Cammie came home to an empty house. She checked her answering machine to find a message from Zach. "Hey, Gallagher Girl, I'm not going to be home tonight. Grant and I have a little work we need to finish up. I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

Cammie sighed a breathe of relief. She was in a crummy mood and didn't want to risk being exposed. She went into their bedroom and started to pack for the trip. There were casual and dressy outfits for whatever mood she was in. Cammie also packed some sweats for relaxing in. She hoped Macey wouldn't go through her bag and take them out. Cammie hadn't gained much pregnancy weight yet, so she couldn't say that nothing fit her besides those.

Cammie thought of what kind of dad would Zach be. Her dad was vivid in her memories. She remembered going to daddy-daughter dances and having him twirl her around in her pretty dress. Cammie remembered dancing with her dad when she was older, singing along to the music as they cooked in their DC townhouse. She remembered him explaining to her what spies were. The idea itself had mystified Cammie, and she demanded to know more. He wouldn't tell her anything, stating that it was all "classified". Cammie now knew that her dad had just been trying to protect her from the bad parts of their life.

The only bad memory Cammie had of her father was the day she found out he died. They had a tradition; Cammie would make him pinky swear to always come home and he'd make her pinky swear to keep their family's secret. One day, she came home from school, a smile and an A in hand, to find her mom sobbing on the couch. The sight scared Cammie, who was only use to seeing her mother strong. She had forgotten that her mother was human too.

"Mom? What's wrong?" she had asked worriedly. Rachel Morgan tried to smile at her daughter, but it came out as a grimace. She felt like punching a wall but knew it would only make a huge hole like the one in her heart.

"Your dad's gone, sweetheart. He disappeared on a mission. They couldn't find his body." Rachel answered as calmly as she could. She watched her daughter break before her eyes. It was painful to watch.

"You're wrong!" Cammie responded angrily. "You're wrong! He promised he'd come back! Like always!"

Rachel waited for her to calm down before continuing. "I'm not wrong, honey. Joe confirmed it, and you know Joe wouldn't get something like this wrong." Cammie stared down at her feet; it was all she felt like doing. A big hole formed in her stomach. Cammie knew that her Uncle Joe was never wrong about anything.

Her family changed after that. Her mom took the job at Gallagher, and the school became Cammie's new home. It was a good move for both her mom and her. Rachel got to go back home and Cammie now had a home. The students there were her family, her sisters, and she never felt alone there. Living at Gallagher also sharpened her spy skills. Cammie was always the Chameleon, but she really formed that persona at Gallagher.

Cammie flipped on the tv to see that Agent Cody Banks was on. She watched it just to see how warped they made the CIA. Cammie loved watching spy movies just to make fun of them.

Cody was just about to blow up the evil guys' lab when the phone rang. Cammie picked it up, slightly annoyed but curious to see who would call her at eleven thirty. "Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Hey, Cam, miss me?" Cammie smiled at the familiar voice. It was hrt first spy best friend, Oliver. Oliver and she had met when they were seven years old at some holiday party where both sets of parents had been undercover. The two children had been instructed to blend in and play. Cammie had been sitting a chair coloring when Oliver approached her and asked if he could color too. She said yes, and it was the beginning of a life-long friendship. Oliver would go down in history as the only boy to regularly visit Gallagher at least once a week. The two were both top spies and had gone on a few missions together.

"Yes! When did you get back?" Cammie replied. She always felt better after talking to Oliver; he could make any situation better. The only setback in their friendship was Zach. Oliver though Zach was a jerk, and the feeling was mutual. There was no love lost between them.

"This afternoon. So, how are you and lover boy?" Oliver asked sarcastically. He extremely disliked Zach for a reason he couldn't really pin-point. Maybe it was because he seemed to hold so much power over Cammie. Whatever it was, Oliver tried to push it to the back of his mind.

Cammie bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should tell Oliver the news. But, at the same time, he'd been her best friend for a long time. "I'm pregnant," she whispered fearfully.

Oliver didn't know what to say. He knew that Cammie was afraid of messing up a child and bringing it into their world of lies. Oliver knew she would trade anything for a normal life. He also knew that Cammie loved her job, but she didn't think it was worth the risk. He listened to Cammie cry softly. "It's going to be okay." Oliver reassured his best friend.

While Cammie was filling Oliver in, Zach and Grant were at a bar, drinking their troubles away. Grant was tipsy while Zach was full-on drunk. Grant couldn't remember ever seeing his friend this confused. He knew Zach would never leave Cammie, but Grant did know that Zach was afraid of becoming a dad. The guy had never even had one, after all. Grant temporarily forgot his own problems and listened to Zach complain.

"You think that would be something she'd been excited to tell me, but no. I have to find out about it from my friend." Zach grumbled while nursing his beer. He wasn't upset about Cammie being pregnant, but he would've like her to tell him herself.

Grant shook his head, realizing what an idiot his best friend is. "Dude, she's probably afraid you're going to bolt or something," he replied logically.

Zach thought about it. Grant did have a point. He did have a reputation for running off all the time. Plus, Cammie's dad had disappeared one day, leaving her family in shambles. How could she be sure Zach wouldn't do the same thing? Her heart had been stitched together, but those stitches were loose.

"Why doesn't she trust me?" Zach asked in desperation. Cammie was like an onion; she had a lot of layers. Ones that he was getting tired of tearing down.

"Why should she?" Grant fired his question right back at him. "All you ever do is run away. All the more reason she'd think you were going to bolt the minute you found out." Zach's mind wandered to the early years of their relationship. He'd always lied to Cammie, but only for her safety. Or so he thought. Were all those lies really for Cammie's protection or his? Zach was also an onion, probably the reason he'd been attracted to Cammie. She was just as broken as he was.

Zach put down his drink and got up. "Where are you going?" Grant asked his best friend worriedly. He was afraid Zach would do something crazy in his bad state of mind. That's why Grant had brought him to a bar, to drink his anxiety away.

"Home. I'm going to prove to her that I won't bolt." Zach replied confidently. He was going to be there for Cammie no matter what. No one could keep Zach away from his family; not the Circle, not anybody. He'd fight to the death to keep Cammie and their child safe.

Grant nodded his head and watched Zach leave. He smiled to himself; Everything seemed to be working out for his friends. Grant pulled a tiny velvet box out of his pocket. Their vacation was definitely going to be an exciting one.


	5. Losing Joe

Cammie woke up to feel her husband's strong arm wrapped around her. She knew Zach only did that when it looked like she was in distress. Cammie tried to recall her nightmare but couldn't. It was a new one that did have the Circle in it but killed none of her friends and family. She vaguely remembered seeing her own death in the dream. Cammie sighed as she cuddled up into her husband. In the beginning of their relationship, Zach had not been one for spooning. He'd quote That 70's Show's Kelso by saying, "Why cuddle while you can do it?" That always earned him a hard slap on the cheek from Cammie. She eventually wore him down, and he'd started to like cuddling with her. Cammie slowly drifted back to sleep.

Zach woke up a little after Cammie fell back asleep to see her head leaning against his chest. He noticed how cold she was and pulled the blankets tightly over her. Zach had always loved watching his wife sleep. When she wasn't having nightmares, Cammie was beautiful when she slept. And now she had that pregnant glow you would've missed if you didn't know she was pregnant. Zach remembered Grant's lame-ass attempt at a joke and realized he had a valid point. Their kid would be coming from two spy legacies; which one would they take after? Zach hoped he got the best of both of them: Cammie's Chameleoness, Zach's bad-assness, and both of their looks. He hoped the kid didn't get his commitment issues or Cammie's trust ones.

Zach looked over at the clock only to realize they needed to get up and moving if they wanted to make their flight. "Cammie?" he whispered into his wife's eye while trying to walk her up. She mumbled incoherently and pulled her comforter tighter around herself. "Cammie, you have to get up. We need to get ready."

Cammie groaned. The baby wanted her to sleep, but Zach wasn't going to let her. "No!" she whined like a two year old.

"Cammie," he said sternly. Zach knew that their baby must be exhausting Cammie, but they were going to be late. Besides, some sunshine would be good for her. DC's weather left a lot to be desired.

"I'm tired," Cammie complained. She knew she sounded childish, but she needed some extra sleep, especially if they were going to be flying today. Cammie would probably be sick the whole flight.

"Just get up and get ready. You can sleep in the car and on the plane." Zach reasoned sweetly. Part of winning Cammie over was to always give her part of what she wanted. That way, it felt somewhat fair.

"Fine," she grumbled, getting out of bed and heading for the shower. "You're evil!"

"You love it," Zach replied devilishly. Cammie just shot him a glare before taking of her clothes. Zach looked at his wife's reflection on the TV screen. As far as he could see, she didn't have a baby bump yet.

Cammie stepped into the shower and let the hot water relax her tense muscles. Trying to figure out how to tell Zach about the baby was starting to stress her out. She went through every possible scenario in her head, trying to figure this out. She got out of the shower and searched for the right airplane outfit. Cammie settled for a white tank top, a black cashmere sweater, tan shorts, black flip-flops and a simple pendant. She slipped her wedding ring on and thought of how, in a few months, it would no longer fit her finger.

Zach was in the kitchen, making breakfast. He was trying to make everything seem normal. He wasn't going to confront Cammie about her pregnancy; he was going to let her tell him on her own. Zach figured he owed her at least that much. He was determined to be a great father.

Cammie grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter and took a long sip. She made a face and spit it into the sink. "What is this crap?" she asked in outrage. Cammie was the type of person who needed her morning caffeine fix.

"Decaf," Zach answered with a smirk. He knew Cammie shouldn't be drinking regular coffee, so he'd made decaf and hoped she wouldn't notice. Clearly, she had. Cammie continued to glare at him. "Having regular coffee before a long flight can make you really sick," Zach skillfully lied. Sometimes, his spy training did come in handy.

Cammie didn't know if that was true or not, but she didn't feel like fighting Zach on it. He'd never give up a fight. It was the stubborn teen boy still alive in him. She finished the glass of horrible coffee she'd been given and scarfed down her breakfast. Cammie was starving, but she knew she'd just be puking this all up on the plane. Still, she appreciated Zach's efforts. They left for the airport five minutes later.

Cammie fiddled with the radio, which drove Zach insane. She would go from the pop station to the rock station to the country station in less than a minute. He liked the classic rock station best but wasn't about to fight Cammie for control of the radio.

Cammie had finally settled on a station when her cell phone began blaring Twist and Shout. Zach chuckled at the ringtone; he knew it was the one she had set for Oliver. God, he really hated that guy. Zach knew that he was Cammie's best guy friend since childhood and one of the few people Cammie trusted completely, but he still hated him. He was pretty sure the feelings were mutual.

"Hey, Oliver, what's up?" Cammie answered the phone cheerfully. His calls were always a pleasant treat for her; Oliver's missions made them infrequent. They emailed all the time, but it wasn't the same as talking.

Zach noticed how Cammie's face fell after hearing Oliver's response. "Gallagher Girl? What's wrong?" he asked gently. He noticed a few tears run down her beautiful face.

"Joe's dead," Cammie replied solemnly. These words hit Zach like a rock. Joe had been a father figure to him, especially since he never knew his real dad.

Zach remained silent the rest of the drive to the airport. When they got to the airport, he unloaded their bags unto a cart. They met up with all their friends by the terminal and greeted them with silent hellos. Everyone seemed to know why Zach wasn't talking and Cammie was crying softly to herself. Losing Joe affected all of them. He had been a Blackthorne Boy and a Gallagher teacher.

Macey looked around at her friends. Everyone was crying and whispering about Joe. She hoped that, while they were in Hawaii, everyone could find a way to enjoy their vacation. Macey knew there would be drama in her group, whether it be Zach and Cammie or Bex and Grant. She also knew that they could make it through anything life threw at them.

"Hey, Mace?" Her husband's question brought her back to reality. She turned to look at Preston. He had definitely grown out of his geeky face and had become a handsome man and the youngest person ever to run for a presidential bid. There use to an age limit, but Preston's father had it brought down to twenty two.

"Yes?" Macey answered with a raised eyebrow. He should've been going over his speech again, but that wasn't what he was doing. God, she was starting to act like her mother. Macey shuddered at the horrifying thought.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Preston asked curiously. He thought all of Macey's friends would be excited to go to Hawaii, but right now they were all whispering and crying. He wasn't dense enough to not realize there was something wrong; he just didn't know what.

"Joe's gone," Macey whispered softly. Preston chose to drop the subject. He knew how important the man had been to them. He just hoped this trip would take a turn for the better.


	6. Telling Zach

The flight to Hawaii was long and dreary. Not surprisingly, Cammie got sick on the plane, but Zach was there to comfort her the whole time. Liz and Jonas almost violated a federal law by making out in the bathroom stall. Bex and Grant were arguing over what species would make better secret agents: vampires or werewolves. Bex said vampires because they're European, fast, can read minds, control emotions, and can just drink the blood of anyone they kill. Grant disagreed and argued the werewolf side. They were just as strong and fast as the vampires and came with a built in disguise. He didn't think that it could get much better than that.

Macey eventually got tired of this argument and turned to her friends, raising an eyebrow. "You guys realize there are no such things as vampires and werewolves, right?" Both Bex and Grant looked down sheepishly. The argument had gotten so intense that they had overlooked that tiny fact. Macey smiled and said, "That's what I thought."

Eventually, Cammie was able to fall asleep, her head buried in Zach's shoulder. He smiled to himself. Sure, he was being all girly and mushy, but Zach didn't care. His friends liked to tease him, saying how Cammie had him whipped. Well, at least Grant did. Jonas was actually into all that mushy feelings crap. That dude was possibly more whipped than he was. Zach had to admit it was true; Cammie had him totally under her control. He noticed her shifting and threw a blanket around her.

Cammie woke up, her neck hurting from being in an odd angle too long. She looked out the window and saw that they were approaching an island. Cammie gently shook her husband awake. "Zach," she whispered carefully so that she didn't wake the others up. Especially Bex, who was very grumpy and violent when woken up.

"What?" he groaned, not wanting to wake up. Cammie only smiled at Zach's stubbornness. It was his best and worst quality in her opinion.

"We're here," Cammie replied, pointing to the beautiful view that was out their window. Zach sat up and opened his eyes. He had to admit it was amazing. The sun shining on the ocean and all the palm trees were relaxing just to look at.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Zach asked devilishly. Cammie rolled her eyes at him but smiled.

"Whatever you want," she answered with a wink. Zach was practically drilling over his gorgeous wife when Macey snorted.

"You two are nauseating," she told them while painting her nails an awful beige.

"Hey, Mace, what's with the polish?" Cammie asked suspiciously with a raise of her well-plucked eyebrow. If she knew anything about Macey, she knew that her friend did not paint her nails beige. Beige was for old people without taste, as Macey liked to say. She hadn't changed too much since high school besides gaining a lot of independence.

"The old, grouchy campaign manager is forcing me to," Macey replied with a groan. "Apparently having a personality is a crime for a presidential candidate's wife. Next thing you know, he'll make me choose new friends." Zach chuckled at this but stopped when Cammie started to glare at him. He didn't want an angry, pregnant Cammie. A regular angry Cammie was scary enough.

Grant listened to his friends' conversation while admiring the view. And he wasn't thinking about the island. He was admiring his sleeping girlfriend, who looked surprisingly peaceful. Peaceful was never a word used to describe Bex Baxter. She'd probably kill you if you did call her that. But, at that moment, it was true.

The pilot's announcement woke everyone else who wasn't already awake up. "Ladies and gentleman, this plane will be landing in about five minutes. It has been a pleasure being your pilot. Have a great trip." Liz was stretched across two seats, her head in Jonas's lap. Bex was extremely pissed about being woken up as per usual, but promised of coffee snapped her out of the morning funk. Preston woke up bewildered until seeing his wife's face.

Once the plane landed, everyone got off and decided to grab a bite to eat at the airport before heading to the hotel. Cammie made a beeline straight to the bathroom, all the smells of the food making her sick to her stomach. Bex and Liz followed her, leaving their orders for food with Macey. Usually, Macey would've just ignored the orders, but she knew Cammie needed them. Macey felt bad for her best friend; she could barely keep a bite of anything down.

Zach kept a worried eye on the bathroom door. He hated the fact that Cammie felt so sick. It made him feel guilty and a little powerless. Goodes did not ever feel guilty or powerless. Those feelings were terrifying to him.

Meanwhile, Cammie puked her guts out while crying. Bex was holding her hair back while Liz rubbed her back and whispered comforting words to her. "I hate this," Cammie cried as another wave of nausea hit. She knew she already loved this kid, but she was tired and sick. Cammie couldn't wait to tell Zach that night and get it all over with.

"I know, sweetie, but everything will be better soon," Liz reassured her. Personally, she was really worried about Cammie. Liz knew something bad could happen to Cammie and the baby if she didn't chill out soon. She didn't want to lose her friend, and from what Jonas had told her, Zach would never be able to live with Cammie.

"And Zach will know soon," Bex added. "He'll take good care of you." And she would be the first person to go and kick his butt if he didn't. Bex was very protective of her vulnerable friend. Cammie's weakness was in one place: her heart. She loved the people she cared about so fiercely that losing them could very well destroy her. That had always been the reason why Bex was iffy about Zach at first. Then again, they all had been. But, somehow, he had proved himself to them. Dating his friends probably helped too.

After everyone ate, they drove to the hotel. Macey headed to the pool, practically dragging her workaholic husband behind her. Liz and Jonas headed to their room to enjoy a certain pleasure. Grant took Bex on a romantic walk on the beach while Cammie and Zach enjoyed the view from the balcony.

Cammie looked over at Zach with a soft smile. "Zach?" she asked softly. Zach looked over at her. She looked beautiful with her hair being blown by the wind.

"Yeah?" Zach answered gently.

"I'm pregnant," Cammie told him cheerfully. Zach pulled her in for a kiss. The couple made out passionately. "So this is good news?" she asked worriedly. Cammie needed reassurance that he wasn't going to leave her.

"This is very good news," Zach comforted her with a smile. The two slipped into their room to talk and do other things.

Meanwhile, Bex and Grant were walking on the beach. Bex was admiring the water while he was preparing for the big moment. She turned around to find Grant on one knee. Bex gasped.

"Rebecca Baxter, for some crazy reason I can't figure out, I love you. Even though we fight and you insult me a lot, I still love you." Bex was too in shock to be offended by that statement. "Will you marry me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes!" she shouted, jumping up and down in joy. Grant leaned in and kissed her. Life couldn't have been more perfect for the two at the moment. Hawaii was definitely their group's lucky place, even if none of them realized it yet.


	7. Celebration Ruined

Before anyone could glance at a clock, it was time for dinner. Bex and Grant got there first, both of them looking unnervingly happy. Bex's hair was slightly ruffled and her bra strap visible. Grant's shirt buttons weren't done right, and lipstick was on his mouth. Their waiter saw the newly engaged couple and shook his head. Macey and Preston arrived a few minutes later, arguing. Bex could tell just by looking at her friend that she was pissed and that whatever Preston was saying wasn't helping.

"Macey, I think you took what he said the wrong way," he reasoned to his angry wife. Macey didn't seem to buy it. Preston usually knew better than to try to convince her of anything, but he was tired of Macey and his campaign manager clashing.

Grant saw the look on Macey's face and plugged his ears. Bex noticed this but did nothing. After living with Macey for three years, she could easily handle the girls screaming. It was like her random fighting and Liz's clumsiness; you just grew use to it. "How could I have taken that the wrong way? The guy basically came out and called me a slut! He's lucky I didn't knock his fake teeth!" Macey screeched.

Preston winced at her tone. "He didn't say that exactly. He just suggested that you dress and act a little more conservatively." He braced himself for more yelling.

Surprisingly, there was no more yelling. Macey just responded, "I'm done." Preston raised an eyebrow. "I'm done trying to fix myself for your campaign. If I can't be myself, I'm not going with you." Before he could argue, she continued. "I'm starting to have bad teenage flashbacks. Only, in this version, the campaign manager is my mother." Preston started to speak but gave up. He knew his wife were right.

"Fine," Preston gave in, kissing Macey gently. "I'll tell him to lay off or leave." She smiled smugly. The no longer arguing couple turned to the other couple at the table. Macey turned to Bex, an amused smile on her face.

"So, Grant, did you get lucky?" she asked the guy luckily. Bex glared at her friend, who only smirked.

"You bet," Grant answered seriously. Bex smiled at this rarely romantic gesture. Cammie, Zach, Liz, and Jonas all came in, talking their seats. Zach and Cammie looked so blissfully happy it was almost revolting. Grant would've teased his friend about it if he hadn't been feeling the same way. Jonas and Liz were both working out some sort of equation on a napkin.

"Yes!" Liz shouted after a few minutes. Jonas slumped his shoulders down in defeat. His wife kissed him reassuringly. "You know you can't beat me, babe," she reminded her husband. Jonas reluctantly shrugged in agreement.

"Beat you in what?" Cammie asked, her mind barely remembering the conversation. She was too hungry to listen to her friends' conversation.

"Figuring out what spy genes your kid will inherit," Liz replied smugly. Zach laughed before realizing the girl was completely serious.

"Well?" Cammie asked curiously. Everyone seemed to asking that same question. Zach and Cammie having a kid only screamed havoc to most people.

"According to my calculations, your kid should receive both your respective spy skills spilt equally." Liz answered proudly. Seeing that Jonas looked confused, she added, "You forgot to carry the four, honey." He went back over his work only to see that Liz was right.

"Yep, she's right," Jonas confirmed. Now that that was out of the way, Bex and Grant stood up holding hands. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, guys, we have an announcement to make," Bex shouted loudly. The table went silent.

Grant started to talk. "Well, I asked Bex to marry me, and for some crazy reason, she said yes." All the girls in the room started to squeal. They all ran up to Bex and hugged her, all four of them jumping up and down. Grant's friends turned to him.

"Congrats, man," Zach told him sincerely. "And don't get cold feet, because by then Cammie will probably so hormonal that she'll track you down and kill you," he added jokingly, but with a serious edge. Zach knew his wife wouldn't be against doing that.

Grant gulped. "Thanks for the advice," he answered nervously. "Oh, and will you be my best man?" Grant had been Zach's best man, so it only felt right to return the favor.

"Sure," Zach answered causally. That way, he'd be able to make sure Grant got to the wedding in one piece. Because then, if Grant did bail, he'd have a hundred M16 agents running after him. That wouldn't be good for anyone. Those agents had better missions to be on, and Zach was almost positive Bex would miss Grant if he did die that way.

"Hey, what about me?" Jonas asked, faking hurt. Truthfully, he was glad he wasn't the best man. Jonas hated giving speeches. Plus, Zach's drunken best man speech was really funny at his and Liz's wedding, so he was hoping for a repeat.

"You can make sure we don't end up in jail the night of the bachelor party like last time," Grant responded with a laugh. All the guys looked over at Zach.

"How was I supposed to know those type of squirrels were endangered and that it was against federal laws to throw paint balloons at them?" Zach asked in frustration. He personally didn't give a damn about stupid squirrels and thought that if he wanted to belt some with paint balloons while punch drunk, he should be able to. The government didn't agree with him.

"Who likes to belt squirrels with paint balloons anyways?" Preston pointed out logically. He barely remembered doing it. They had been way too drunk. He was surprised they hadn't wrecked the car that night.

"Anyone will do anything drunk," Zach defended. The girls, done with their jumping and squealing, nodded in agreement.

"One time, I saw Professor Buckingham drunk at a school function, and she made out with Dr. Steve," Liz revealed to everyone's shock.

"Stop! You're making the baby uncomfortable!" Cammie shouted playfully after feeling slight discomfort in her stomach. It wasn't the baby related kind either. It was the kind she got right before something bad happened. As if on cue, her cell phone rang. Cammie immediately answered it. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Goode, this is Detective Rabahy of the DC Police. Your house has been broken into." Zach noticed his wife's breathing change to very deep breathes, a sign she was worried. "There has been nothing stolen, and we haven't found any evidence except for a large C spelled out in bullet marks on your wall." Cammie froze and dropped her phone. Everyone could still here the detective talking.

"Cammie, what is it?" Zach asked gently. She shook her head. He wrapped his arm around her. "Tell me."

"They know. They're coming after me." Cammie vaguely responded, staring at her feet. She had thought it was all over the last time, but they had found out. Now no one associated with Cammie was safe. She knew they'd go after Zach, her mother, her friends, and even her unborn child. Cammie already felt a fierce protection over her child and was determined to keep it safe.

"Who?" Bex asked noisily. If it was who she suspected it to be, things were going to get bad.

"The Circle. They broke into our house. None of you are safe." Cammie replied before she started to cry. Zach rubbed her back reassuringly and promised everything was going to be alright. Bex immediately called the agency who were already looking into this. They promised to up the security for all of them. No matter how dangerous it got, the friends were still going to fight the Circle. In that sense, nothing had changed since they were teenagers. They would always fight together until the end. No one got sacrificed; it was all or nothing. Cammie appreciated this, but she was also scared. She wished she could just give herself up and let everyone else live their lives. Deep down, Cammie knew that would be more painful for her friends and family. Not to mention how it would completely destroy Zach. Cammie made a resolution to fight the Circle as hard as she could and to accept the help of those who loved her. Maybe they had a chance after all.


	8. Files and Fatso

The rest of the week in Hawaii was fun, but everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they flew back to DC. Zach kept a careful eye on his wife. He knew Cammie was freaking out about someone breaking into their house and was scared of what the pregnancy hormones would cause her to do. Slowly but surely, everything seemed to go back to normal. Bex and Grant started to make wedding plans, arguing about practically everything and having makeup sex the night after. Grant hated making the plans but enjoyed the makeup sex. Cammie agreed to be Bex's maid of honor even though she knew she'd be huge by the wedding two months away.

Cammie, now approaching her fourth month, was just starting to show. She and Zach announced their news to everyone who didn't already know. The director of the CIA suggested that Cammie should take an early maternity leave which she stubbornly refused. She managed to work out a compromise that involved her only writing up the reports, which was as safe as the CIA could get next to working in a lab. Cammie buried herself in work and tried not to think about the Circle. Little did she know that Zach had been doing his research on the Circle.

Zach was sitting in his office, reading over an interrogation of a suicide bomber when Grant walked in holding a thick file. "Hey, Zach, I managed to find it," Grant announced casually. He felt a little nervous over taking the file, which was unusual for him. Grant was nothing if not a bad ass.

"Great. Let me see it," Zach requested forcefully. Grant handed over the file, and Zach opened it. He sorted through all the papers before finding the one he wanted: Cammie's briefing after the summer she chased the Circle. It said:

Interrogator: Where did you go after you left the note at Gallagher School for Girls?

Agent: (takes a deep breath) I stopped in Roseville and got my hair cut and dyed pitch black. Then I bought a plane ticket to Las Vegas and spent a week following a lead there. That lead me to Paris. It turned out to be a false lead; I managed to track down the person who planted it. They told me to go to Athens.

Interrogator: And that's where you encountered the Circle for the first time that summer?

Agent: Yes. I noticed someone tailing me in a café. I managed to defect them and then followed their trail back to an abandoned apartment building. It was one of their weapon warehouses. There were at least 30 Circle agents guarding the front, back, and sides of the building. I managed to get in by disguising myself as the person who fooled me in Paris and using a set of keys I had forged from her. I made my way through the building and found the room I was looking for. It was the room where they kept all their records. I searched through the database until I found the file on my dad. I opened it up and read it.

Interrogator: What did it say?

Agent: I think you know.

Interrogator: Miss Morgan, I asked you what the file said.

Agent: (after a long pause) It said that the Circle had taken my dad out after he tried to infiltrate one of their headquarters. The file mentioned that he had kept classified information in a journal that was still unfound. They killed him with a 22. caliber shotgun and dumped his body in a landfill.

Interrogator: How did you get caught?

Agent: There was an alarm system that only went off in one room, the meeting room. They heard the alarm and came into the room just as I had finished reading the file. I knew their secrets by then. They knew that too. I was taken to a dark room, where they were getting ready to kill me. I was strapped into a chair, the straps cutting off all circulation in my wrists and legs. Someone forced something in my mouth, and everything started to get hazy. Even drugged, I could feel the searing pain when someone dug a knife into my arm.

Zach stopped reading. He couldn't handle those details, not now. He'd read enough for one day. This information definitely explained a few things, like why Cammie came back with stitches and absolutely nothing to say. When Bex asked her what happened, Cammie simply answered, "I found my answers." Everyone tried to get her to say more, but she wouldn't say a word about it. Eventually, they learned to stop asking.

Grant watched his friend, knowing he was in shock. Grant hadn't read the file simply because he didn't want to feel guilty for not telling Bex what was in it. Bex could always tell when he felt guilty, which meant he was lying to her about something. The girl was relentless once she caught on. "So, are you and Cammie coming to the party tomorrow?" Grant broke the silence.

Zach smirked. "And miss the look on your face when Bex starts yelling about whatever stupid thing you're bound to due in the next 24 hours? I wouldn't miss it." Grant shrugged. He would've been offended if it hadn't been true. Zach looked at the clock and put on his coat. "See you tomorrow!" Grant waved as his friend left.

Meanwhile, Cammie was laying on the couch watching Fatso and finding it hilarious. Zach walked into the house during the part where everyone was chanting "I am fat!" and "Fat!" over and over again. He closed the door and heard what Cammie was watching. Zach walked into the living room to find his wife curled up on the catch, her hands on her growing baby bump, watching a movie with fascination. "Gallagher Girl, what are you watching?" Zach asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cammie turned to him and smiled. "Fatso. It's genius," she replied. Zach sat down on the couch next to her. Cammie snuggled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. Zach put an arm around her. "How was your day?"

Zach didn't miss a beat. He wasn't about to tell Cammie that he had read the file on her summer chasing the Circle. He wasn't going to tell Cammie he knew what happened to cause her nightmares. "Nothing much," he responded nonchalantly. Cammie didn't say anything. She had a feeling Zach was hiding something from her. Cammie knew Zach didn't want to worry her; the doctor said that stress wouldn't be good for the baby. "What about you? How were you and our future agent today?"

Cammie smiled tiredly. "I've been as sick as a dog all day. You'd think that morning sickness would just happen in the morning, but no." When she saw how worried Zach looked, she added, "But don't worry. Macey, Bex, and Liz all took turns staying with me today. There was never a minute I was alone."

"Any breaking news?" Zach asked teasingly. He could guarantee that, whenever any of those girls came over, there was always drama being discussed.

"Well, Bex finally decided on wedding invitations and the setting chart. Liz perfected her scanner contacts, and I got the first pair. Then, Macey came over and started to tell me about the prank she played on Preston's campaign manager."

Zach laughed. The two continued to watch the movie. When it was over, he looked over at Cammie. She was fast asleep, her hands resting on her stomach. Zach moved her hands to her sides and rubbed the bump. "Hey, kid. I'm your daddy. You're not going to have normal parents, but that's okay. Normal people are boring." Zach smirked. "I'm going to take care of you and your mommy. I promise." And Zach intended to do just that. He picked up his wife and carried her to their bed. He carefully tucked Cammie and got ready for bed himself. Zach slipped under the covers, his thoughts wandering to the Circle. How would he protect Cammie and their kid? Zach didn't know, but he'd figure it out. He'd do anything for Cammie.


	9. Another Circle Scare

**Time seemed to fly by for Cammie and Zach. Cammie got bigger and moodier, while Zach started sleeping on the couch much more often due to his wife's mood swings. Despite all of that, the couple was happy. It seemed like everything in life was falling into place. Grant and Bex's wedding was approaching the relief of their friends. Many vicious arguments between the British bombshell and her fiancé had taken place during the planning of their wedding. No one enjoyed mediating those fights. The end result would be Grant crashing on whoever's couch was available until Bex cooled down enough to let him back into the house. Meanwhile, Liz and Jonas settled into married life smoothly. For them, it wasn't a drastic change. Grant and Zach liked to tease Jonas that he and Liz have been acting like an old married couple from the start, so they'd already had practice at it. Macey continued to torment her husband's campaign manager. Preston tried to be mad for his manager's sake but couldn't help but laugh at the crazy antics of his wife. **

**Zach, after a week of not reading it, picked up Cammie's file after he had finished an interrogation. He started at the part where he had left off the previous week. **

**Interrogator: What happened after the knife was stabbed into your arm?**

**Agent: After digging the knife in for a while, someone pulled it out. I was drugged, and everything was hazy, but I did managed to see a face. It was a women, about forty some years old with short black hair and dark eyes. She was smiling like she had won or something. Then everything went black. **

**Interrogator: When did you wake up?**

**Agent: I woke up two days after I was drugged. They slipped me a dose of some date rape drug that would usually kill most people, but I could fight it off because I had a patch on my shoulder that would absorb anything given to me. Instead of killing me, it knocked me out for a couple of days. When I woke up, I was in a gray room filled with guards to watch me. They were all Circle agents. The woman from before walked back in. She smiled at me and said, "So you're the famous Cammie Morgan. I get to see my son's girlfriend up close and personal this time." **

**Zach stopped reading. He probably should've guessed that his mother would pop up in this file sooner or later, but he had hoped that Cammie would've told him if she had encountered his mother. Zach remembered his mother all too well for his taste. She had been a cold, impersonal woman to the point where you doubted there was a heart in her chest. Ms. Goode, despite all her flaws, was also a wonderful teacher. She taught her son how to be a spy and not get caught. Of course, she was grooming him to run the circle, but the lessons came in handy nevertheless. From an early age, Zach learned how to turn off his emotions to become a better spy. It wasn't until he met Cammie that Zach realized showing emotions actually make you a better spy. One of the things he loved about the Gallagher Girl was her sheer determination to complete her mission. Agents detached from their emotions would never have the same passion or drive for their assignments that Cammie did. **

**Interrogator: And who was the woman?**

**Agent: Chloe Goode. She took a gun out of her pocket and started to twirl it around. Almost like she was taunting me to make a move. Finally, she said, "Guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree. It's a shame I have to kill you. You're talented; you would be an asset." She shrugged and added, "Oh well." Luckily, I had already figured a way out of the room. I managed to free myself from the chair once all the guards left. Ms. Goode liked to kill alone, or at least that's what I got from the file. She always made the guards leave so that there'd be no witnesses. The Circle was very cautious after what happened with my dad. Once I escaped the chair, I had to fight Ms. Goode. I didn't have a weapon; it was all hand-to-hand combat. I managed to knock her down and run. **

**Zach stopped reading the report. He took a look at the snapshots of Cammie after she escaped. She had stitches running down her arm and on the side of her face. There were bruises everywhere, and Cammie's eyes had a purplish tint around them. Zach remembered when she came back to Gallagher. It was unexpected to say the very least. Everyone was still at Gallagher trying to find Cammie when she just strolled into the dining room, her hair short and stitches on her arm. There were bruises then, but the bad ones were starting to fade. None of them had recognized her at first. Liz was the first to realize it was Cammie and ran up to give her a hug. Cammie had winced but accepted the hug anyways. Everyone had started to scold Cammie at the exact same time, which made her laugh. Zach smiled at the memory.**

**Suddenly, Zach's phone started blaring In Love With A Girl by Gavin DeGraw, his ring tone for Cammie. His wife wasn't one for country music, but Gavin DeGraw was the acception. "Hey, Gallagher Girl, what's up?"**

"**Zach, I need you to get home now," Cammie demanded. Zach felt his head start spinning. What was wrong with Cammie? "I got a strange message on our answering machine, and I'm just really scared right now. I need you." Those three words made him grab his keys and head for the door. **

"**I'm on my way," Zach told his wife reassuringly. "Just stay put." He probably broke five speeding laws getting home, but that wasn't important. Cammie was always his top priority. He knew the possibility of the Circle coming back was scaring her to the point of a meltdown. Cammie's doctor had told him that it wasn't good for her to be under a lot of stress. He had also told Zach that Cammie was underweight for someone who was five months along. Zach promised himself to make sure Cammie was safe and fed.**

**He walked into his house to find Cammie holding her knees on the couch. Well, she was trying to hold her knees as well as a pregnant woman could. There were tear stains on her cheeks, and her eyes were red. She handed him the phone, not meeting his eyes. Zach hit the button that plays messages and listened. It was a man talking with a deep Russian accent.**

"**I don't know how you thought you could run from us, but we've found you. And we're ready for a fight. If it means killing your husband or your child, then so be it. You can't get away this easy. You've been warned." Zach put the phone down. He was stunned at the very least. He walked over to his crying wife. Cammie started to cry into his shoulder, and Zach wrapped his arms around her. They stayed that way until the last of her tears were gone.**

"**I'm scared," Cammie confessed in a small whisper. "I don't want to lose you." She looked at her husband with her swollen eyes. Cammie didn't know how to live without Zach, and she didn't want to find out. **

**Zach gently kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to protect you two." He rubbed her very noticeable bump. She smiled up at him.**

"**You promise?" Cammie asked childishly.**

"**I promise," Zach answered solemnly. He stroked her arm. "How about you lay down and rest while I make you some dinner?" He had a feeling she'd thrown up whatever she had eaten today after hearing that message.**

"**Okay," Cammie replied softly. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes, the only noises in the house being Zach's cooking and America's Top Model on at extremely low volume. She put her hands on her stomach and smiled. Cammie was so lucky to have Zach. He was always strong when she couldn't be. She just hoped she wouldn't lose him. Something in the back of her head told her she wouldn't. Cammie didn't recognize the emotion, but it was called faith. Spies weren't supposed to have faith. They were supposed to always expect the worst, the unexpected. But, maybe in Cammie's case, a little faith would be good for her. It could keep her sane. **


	10. Bex's Wedding

_**It took a while for Cammie to get over that message left their answering machine. Zach had taken the machine in and given it to the CIA as evidence, but Cammie still didn't feel safe. She'd wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat from a terrible nightmare. Her husband did his best to soothe her, but it was of little help. Finally, Cammie's doctor put her on an extremely mild sleeping pill. She finally started sleeping again, and things started to go back to normal. Her sleep was dreamless, but Cammie preferred that over the nightmares. **_

_**The sixth month of her pregnancy brought on the end of the morning sickness and the beginning of the odd cravings. Pickles dipped in nacho cheese, chocolate-covered pineapple, and shrimp with salt became some of Cammie's favorite snacks. Zach was more than happy to go get his wife food at three in the morning. He was determined to get her weight up, even if that meant midnight ice cream runs. None of Cammie's clothes fit anymore, which bothered her to no end. Zach, being the good husband, insisted she still looked sexy with her bug bump. Being in her sixth month also made Cammie extremely horny. She and Zach did it everywhere all the time. **_

_**Which was why she and Zach were currently making out in the broom closet at Bex and Grant's wedding. Bex was being a bridezilla, and Grant was freaking out. After some quick sex, the couple returned to their friends.**_

_**Bex stared in the mirror, trying to make sure everything looked perfect. Anyone would tell you that Bex Baxter had never looked better. Her dark hair and cocoa colored skin gleamed and was off-set by her gorgeous off-white dress. She wore a simple drop necklace and matching earrings borrowed from Macey, and a blue ribbon around her wrist. "How do I look?" she asked her bridesmaids nervously.**_

"_**Amazing," Macey replied reassuring. Liz nodded in agreement. "Hey, where's Cammie?" At that moment, their missing friend walked through the door, her hair slightly mussed. **_

"_**Hey," Cammie said nonchalantly. She headed towards the other mirror and started to fix her hair.**_

_**Bex narrowed her eyes. "Zach couldn't keep it in his pants for one day, could he?" **_

_**Cammie smirked. "Nope," she replied, smoothing her dress out over her bump. She slipped off her flats for a minute and rubbed her feet. Cammie was the only bridesmaid allowed to wear flats. Bex had excused her pregnant friend from the heels after Zach filled her in on the doctor's orders. She didn't want to be responsible for her friend twisting her ankle and loosing the baby. **_

_**Everyone continued to get ready until they heard Cammie say, "Oh." They all ran to her side, worried that something was wrong. She had her hand on her belly and a look of shock on her face. **_

"_**Cammie, what's wrong?" Liz asked worriedly, wondering if she needed to go get Zach.**_

"_**The baby kicked," Cammie told her friends, a smile on her face. Everyone put a hand on her stomach and felt the baby do it again.**_

"_**Wow, that's amazing," Macey said in awe. She and Preston hadn't talked about having kids yet, but she wouldn't mind it. **_

_**Meanwhile, the guys were having a pre-wedding drink and reminiscing about old times.**_

"_**Hey, do you guys remember that time Bex told us that they were going to meet us in the basement of Gallagher, and then they locked us all down there because we were discussing who had a better rack?" Grant remembered, a goofy grin on his face.**_

"_**Dude, that was just you," Zach replied with a laugh. "Hey, remember that time we thought Bex was cheating on you, and so we snuck into the dude's house and put Nair in his shampoo bottle, but it turned out he was just an old family friend and then he chased us down the street?" The memory made Grant glare at his best friend.**_

"_**What about that time you thought Cammie wanted you to be more bad-ass, so you got her named tattooed on your back?" Grant retorted, making Zach look down at his shoes. Jonas and Preston just sat back and enjoyed the show. **_

_**Suddenly, Liz walked in to see all the men sitting on the floor with beers in their hands. "I'm not going to tell Bex about this," she warned Grant. Liz turned to Zach. "The baby kicked. I'm the messenger."**_

_**Zach mentally cursed himself for missing that. At seeing his downtrodden look, Liz tried to comfort him. "Don't worry. It'll probably kick again sometime today." Zach sighed in relief.**_

_**Liz looked over at Grant. "You better get ready because if you look like crap, Bex will kill you. And then she'll drive us all to the edge of insanity." She kissed Jonah goodbye and walked out of the room. **_

_**The wedding was almost about to start. People were starting to take their seats. Bex and Grant had decided to have their wedding at a small hotel with a nice outdoor garden that the ceremony would be held in. The reception would be in the hotel's dining room. Everything was blue and off-white. The bridesmaid dresses were all a sky blue with matching heel, or flats in Cammie's case. The bowties of the groomsmen matched the color of the bridesmaid dresses. Everything looked perfect thanks to Bex's obsessive planning.**_

_**Grant and his groomsmen took their places under the arch of flowers. Grant gulped at the memory of Bex's dad's threat. "If you do anything to my daughter, all of the M-16 agents will be out to get you," he had said, no flicker of a smile on his face. Grant had only nodded, too terrified to do anything else. **_

_**Finally, the music started. Liz was first down the aisle, followed by Macey, and then a very pregnant Cammie. Bex emerged, and everyone stood up. She walked down the aisle, her eyes on Grant the entire time. He couldn't stop staring at her either. The couple only had eyes for each other as they said their vows. And when the priest said those magic words, "You may kiss the bride," Grant kissed his now-wife like there was no tomorrow." **_

_**The reception was packed full of their friends and family. Zach, clanked a spoon on his glass, ready to make his best man speech. The room went silent. He stood up and started talking. "I've had the, um, pleasure of knowing Grant for many years, and I have to say one thing. Congrats to Bex for tying him down!" This made everyone laugh and caused Bex to smile smugly. "In all honesty, I think Grant got very lucky, and I think he knows it too. He's been my best friend for many years, and I've never seen him happier. To Grant and Bex!" Everyone raised their glasses. "And Bex, if you want embarrassing pictures of Grant trying on a dress, I've got them," Zach added with a smirk. Grant looked down at his shoes.**_

_**Cammie stood up. She smiled at everyone. "Wow, I never thought I'd be alive long enough to stand up and give a toast at my best friend's wedding. Okay, I just want to tell Grant that he's extremely lucky to get this girl. Bex, you're one of the funniest, loyalist people I know. No matter how dangerous or stupid the mission is, you're always at my side, ready for anything. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Cammie paused for a moment. "I'm glad that two of the people I love are extremely happy. And Grant, I know you've already been threatened today, but I just wanted to add that it you screw with Bex, you'll have not only M-16 agents after you but all the Gallagher Girls as well." Grant looked extremely scared at this point. "To Bex and Grant!" Everyone raised their glasses. **_

_**The reception continued, everyone laughing and dancing. Almost everyone except Cammie was slightly tipsy. Still, she smiled. For the first time in a while, she wasn't worrying about the Circle. They were all still alive and happy. That was enough for now. It had to be. **_


	11. Missions and Bed Rest

Life continued to go on as normal after Bex and Grant's wedding. The newlywed couple went on an all-expense paid honeymoon courtesy of Preston. Cammie entered her seventh month and started to get more uncomfortable. Her doctor was concerned that she would go into early labor, so she was put on bed rest. Zach watched over her diligently. Macey and Liz also came over daily in an effort to keep her entertained. Cammie hated staying in bed but was touched by her friends' concern for her. No one was really going on any missions, mainly due to Cammie. The possibility of one of them disappearing was too stressful for Cammie to handle, and none of them wanted to put the baby and her at risk. Of course, Cammie didn't know this. She just thought there was a lull as was sometimes common in working for the CIA.

This changed one March day when Zach got a call from the director of the CIA asking him to come in. He left his heavily pregnant wife in the care of Liz and Jonas and heading to the agency. Zach arrived and went through the proper security. After completing the check, he headed down to the director's office.

Zach opened the door carefully. The director was sitting there, a stern expression on his face. It seemed to be the man's default setting. "Ah, Zach nice to see you," he greeted coolly. Zach sat down before responding.

"The feeling is mutual." Truthfully, the feeling wasn't mutual because he had a feeling this was about a mission. Zach didn't want to go on any missions until Cammie had the baby. He knew having him gone would be too stressful for her. Cammie's doctor had said that she needed to relax more. A mission definitely wouldn't help with that.

"Now, I have a feeling that you know why I called down here." The director put a hand up to stop Zach from interrupting. "And I know that, due to Cammie's pregnancy, you are against going on any missions at the current moment. But, before you make up your mind, I think you should take a look at this." He slid a folder over to Zach, who opened it and began to look through it.

Its contents startled Zach. There were pictures of him and Cammie eating dinner in their house, pictures of Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz watching movies, and pictures of Cammie sleeping in their bed. One of them was as recently taken as yesterday. Zach knew this because Cammie had worn a brand-new maternity dress yesterday, and the dress was in the picture. He turned to the director and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

The man smiled. "I knew that would change your mind. The Circle is doing something at their headquarters in London. They're trying to arrange kidnapping plots for Cammie and yourself. What you need to do is break in there and find their main computer. Get into and save everything onto a disk. Bring it back to us. With the disk, we'll be able to track down the Circle and get rid of them for good. Kill anyone who gets in your way. You'll have plenty of back-up with you, not to mention our undercover agents in the Circle."

Zach nodded. "When do I leave?" He didn't want to go on this mission, but he knew he had to. Hopefully after this mission, Cammie and their child would always be safe. Zach wasn't going to tell Cammie where he was going; he was just going to say he was going to Africa to bring back some drug lord. That story wouldn't worry his wife that much.

"Tomorrow morning. The jet will be here waiting," the director replied. Zach got up and left without a word.

Of course, Zach did tell Jonas and Grant where he was really going. He wanted someone to know where he really was in case there was trouble. Both guys were against keeping this secret from their wives, but Zach managed to convince them to do it. Grant had pulled him aside and asked, "Are you sure you need to do this?"

"I want Cammie and our kid to be safe," Zach replied protectively. Grant nodded in understanding.

"Dude, just make sure you come back. Cammie would be a mess without you, especially pregnant, which would make Bex upset and that results in me sleeping on the couch because I'll most likely say something inconsiderate," he warned lightheartedly. The expression on his face was serious though.

"I will," Zach reassured his friend. He then put Bex and Grant in charge of Cammie until he got back.

Zach went home to find Cammie sitting at the counter eating a pan of brownies. He laughed at the sight but then wondered how she got there.

Cammie turned around and saw her husband standing by the wall looking slightly amused and worried at the same time. "Hi, honey!" she tried to greet him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Zach asked sternly. Cammie was supposed to stay in bed and let whoever was around get stuff for her. In fact, Macey was the one who was supposed to be there, but he didn't see her anywhere. "Where's Macey?"

"She went to the store five minutes to pick up orange juice since we were out and I wanted some. I was napping until I remembered there was a pan of brownies Liz left in the kitchen. I was hungry, and there was no one to bring them to me, so I just walked and got them," Cammie replied casually.

"You weren't supposed to get out of bed…" Zach reminded her. "It's not good for the little one," he added, patting her huge stomach.

Cammie pouted. "I was hungry. And besides, it was only one time. It's not like I ran a marathon or something." She loved her husband's concern for her, but this was getting ridiculous. She wasn't even allowed to walk to the kitchen!

"You're supposed to be on a bed rest," Zach stated. After seeing his wife's face, he sighed and said, "But I guess the couch does count." He went over and lifted Cammie up and carried her to the couch, setting her down gently. Cammie wasn't that heavy considering she hadn't weighed much before the pregnancy. Zach handed her the tray of brownies. Cammie smiled and kissed her husband.

"Thank you." She saw how tired Zach looked and patted the spot next to her. "Come cuddle with me." He sat down next to her, and Cammie put her hand on his shoulder. They started to watch some stupid reality TV show. Suddenly, Cammie let out a small, "Oh!" Zach looked over at her nervously.

"Is something wrong? Is the baby okay?" Zach asked worriedly. Cammie gave him a reassuring smile.

"The baby kicked," she replied softly. "It's been doing more of that lately. The doctor said that will stop soon." Cammie grabbed her husband's hand and put it on her stomach. Zach could feel their kid kicking up a storm.

He looked at his wife. "I love that little person, and I love you," Zach whispered gently. Cammie smiled at the rare romantic gesure from her husband.

"You better," she replied playfully. "Because we love you too," Cammie added. The couple snuggled together and continued to watch tv. Zach decided to wait to tell Cammie he was leaving. It could wait until morning. He didn't feel like shattering the moment.


	12. Guess What?

Cammie woke up the next morning to see her husband packing clothes into a suitcase. Groggily, she sat up and watched him scurry around the room, her hand resting on her belly. "Hey," she whispered gently. "Where are you going?"

Zach sighed and reluctantly turned around. He wasn't sure how to tell Cammie he was going another mission, so the plan was to let her sleep and leave a note explaining where he went to her on their bedside table. It was a pretty douchey move, but Zach figured his pregnant wife would forgive him for that eventually. Of course, that plan flew right out of the window the minute Cammie woke up. He had forgotten how good her hearing was. It was the reason she was the chameleon.

"The director needs me to supervise some newbies bringing back some drug lord in Africa. Simple mission. I'll be back in no time," Zach lied. He felt like shit for lying to his wife's face but knew there was no other option. She wouldn't be able to handle the real story. Her doctor had specifically instructed that they keep Cammie's stress levels down because it could do serious harm to her and the baby. Zach didn't want to risk their lives over this. It was the whole reason he was going off on the mission in the first place: to make sure his family didn't need to be scared of some no good thugs.

"Okay," Cammie replied softly, studying her husband's face carefully. She could always tell when he was lying to her. It was a special skill the spy possessed. Cammie could read Zach Goode like a book, always could and always will. Yet she chose to ignore the nagging voice in her head. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that important. Zach probably just didn't want to freak her out over the details. He and everyone were acting very carefully around Cammie, and she was sick of it. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she was made of porcelain after all.

"And while I'm gone, Bex and Grant are going to stay here with you," Zach announced. Cammie groaned. "What? What's wrong with Bex and Grant?" he asked, not understanding his wife's mind.

"I'm going to have to listen to Bex and Grant have loud sex every night," Cammie groaned. "And our walls are very thin!" Zach laughed. Cammie did have a point. Those two did it like rampage teenagers. "If they keep up at the rate they're going, our little one will have a friend to play with very soon."

Zach nodded his head in agreement. "How about I have someone go soundproof the guest room so you don't have suffer?" he offered.

Cammie smiled in appreciation. "That would be perfect," she answered. "Now come snuggle with me for a few minutes before you leave!"

Zach was about protest but conceded at seeing his wife's pout. He really didn't want to their kid to inherit it. One person having it in the family was enough. "Fine," he agreed, setting down his suitcase and cuddling up next to Cammie. They laid like that for a few peaceful minutes before the doorbell rang. Zach sprang up. "That's Bex and Grant." He went to answer the door, Cammie watching him walk away.

He opened the door to find, surprisingly, a very energetic Bex and a very sleepy Grant. Zach was confused since it was usually the other way around. Grant usually had to drag her out of bed every morning with force and the promise of caffeine. "Hey, Bex, Grant. How are you guys this morning?" he greeted them warily.

"Great!" Bex replied enthusiastically. "Is Cammie up yet?" she asked.

"No," Zach answered carefully, looking over at Grant, who shrugged. Apparently, he wasn't sure what was wrong with the British bombshell either.

"Well, I go start on breakfast for when she wakes up then." And with that, Bex headed to the kitchen started to get eggs and bread out of the refrigerator. Zach turned to Grant with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, what's up with Bex this morning? Did you spike her cereal or something?" Zach joked while still being serious. This cheerful, considerate Bex was really starting to creep him out.

"I don't know!" Grant yelled, his voice panicked. "I wake up, and she's up, humming and cleaning our room. Then she made me breakfast, and, get this, didn't have any coffee! None!"

Zach pondered this. "Well, maybe it's some kind of British holiday or something," he guessed.

Grant shook his head. "Nope. I Googled it, and nothing showed up." The two men thought about the situation more until Bex's voice shouted over to them.

"Hey, Zach, want some breakfast before you go?" she asked him. Zach turned to Grant and smiled.

"If you can't explain the behavior, you might as well milk it," he stated before heading back towards the kitchen. Grant shrugged and followed his friend. They went into the kitchen and found Bex with freshly-made French toast sitting on a plate on the counter. Syrup and butter were on the counter.

Bex handed her best friend's husband a knife and fork and said, "Eat up." Zach listened to her and dug in. Grant sat on the couch and turned on the TV, changing it to Sports Center. Bex rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Before they knew it, Zach was done and ready to go. He went and kissed Cammie goodbye, promising to be home soon. Cammie wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheek. She looked up to see Bex bringing her a tray of food. "Hey, Cammie. Thought you might be hungry," she explained.

"Thanks," Cammie replied. She looked at her friend and noticed that something was different. There was a certain glow to Bex that she couldn't explain. "What's new with you.?"

Bex immediately got nervous. "What are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"The thing you're not telling me," Cammie explained. Bex looked down at her shoes nervously before sighing.

"Fine. I guess you'll find out soon enough," Bex answered. "I'm pregnant."


	13. Worries and Kicks

Two weeks flew by, and Cammie started to get more worried. Zach had yet to call her or send a letter as he usually did while on missions. She had a sneaking suspicion that her husband wasn't on a routine mission liked he had promised her, but the chameleon tried not to stress out about it. Everyone kept reminding her that the baby could be in danger if she stressed out too much. Cammie was doing the best she could, but she missed Zach a lot. However, having Bex and Grant stay with her helped Cammie stay calm. She was slowly approaching her eighth month, and it was a lot harder to move around, not that she was doing much of that on bed rest anyway. Despite the doctor's reassurance, the baby continued to kick the crap out of Cammie. Despite the worries of her friends, the kicking didn't really hurt her unless the baby kicked her in the bladder or kidneys. In fact, Cammie found it reassuring since the baby usually kicked when she was having doubts.

Meanwhile, Grant and Jonas were frantically searching for Zach. His comms unit had been disconnected, and they couldn't his signal on the tracking device inside his watch. They traced back every step of the mission but always seemed to come up short at one point. Grant and Jonas were the only two people besides the director that knew what Zach was really doing. Bex, Liz, and Macey were all fed the same story as Cammie. The two guys knew the girls would've told Cammie what Zach really was doing if they knew. Plus, Bex had recently announced her pregnancy, and Grant wanted to keep her safe for a little while.

On the following Monday, however, the two spies had a breakthrough. A well-placed call here and there had led them to Zach. They were picking him up from the airport that afternoon. Grant and Jonas had been warned Zach was in a fragile condition, but they didn't care. The Blackthorne boys just wanted their friend home. Apparently, the mission had gone well. Grant hadn't been able to get any of the details so all they were sure of was that Cammie, Zach, and their baby were safe.

Zach woke up with a pounding headache and a sense of calm. The headache was from fighting the Circle, he assumed, and the sense of calm was due to the fact that the Circle was gone. He couldn't remember anything specific; it was like someone had erased all the details of the fight from his mind. Zach only remembered one thing: killing his mother. That little detail was so clear to him, and he could remember every moment of that fight. The last of which involved taking a gun and shooting his mother in the head. The memory filled Zach with a twinge of guilt, but he didn't regret his actions. If he hadn't shot his mother, he would've been killed, and Cammie would be alone.

He felt a pair of strong arms lift him up and carry him off the plane. Zach looked up to see Grant's face. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had gotten home. They were safe. The Circle was gone. These things repeated themselves in his head. He looked over next to Grant to see Jonas wearing a worried expression and holding a calculator.

"Man, what are you doing?" he whispered jokingly. Grant and Jonas looked relieved. Zach was okay.

"Oh, just trying to figure out how much trouble we're going to be in once we tell our wives what really happened," he answered solemnly. Zach's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit. Cammie. How is she…" He was cut off by Grant

"She's been good, dude. I mean, she's been worried about you, but we've kept a close watch on her," Grant reassured him.

"The girls are ready to disembowel you though," Jonas added.

"Why?" Zach asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"They didn't buy your cover story like Cammie did. They think you just bailed or something," the nerdy agent informed him. Zach's temper flared up, but he just took a deep breath. He couldn't blame Cammie's friends for thinking he had bailed. The Blackthorne boy didn't have the greatest track record after all. Then something Jonas had said caught his attention.

"Why haven't they tried to track me down then?" Zach questioned suspiciously. Gallagher Girls were loyal to a fault. If they had thought he had bailed, they would've come after him.

Grant and Jonas exchanged a look. "Well, Cammie hasn't been feeling the greatest. Your kid keeps kicking the crap out of her, and she's really tired and sick all the time. Bex and Liz are really worried about her. They've barely left the house. Macey's had to go to events with Preston, but otherwise she's always over. The doctor said she should be feeling better soon. It's probably just the weather doing this to her," Grant informed him.

Zach paused for a moment before speaking again. "Get me home," he demanded. His friends just nodded and got him in the car.

Back at the Morgan house, Cammie was taking a nap while her friends watched a movie. Luckily, Bex had picked so it was Pirates of the Caribbean. Jack was just getting ready to be hanged when someone knocked on the door. Liz was the one who got up and answered it. Her jaw fell. "Zach!" she began to shout. Zach silenced her.

"I want it to be a surprise," he whispered. The Southern belle nodded. He crept into the house, Jonas and Grant following him. They walked into the living room, smirking at Bex and Macey's shocked faces. They said nothing, however, as Zach kneeled down next to the chair where his wife was sound asleep. He smiled. She was always gorgeous when she slept. Her baby bump was huge, overshadowing the rest of her body. Zach noticed she look tired and mentally cursed himself. She wasn't sleeping because of him. He gently shook her shoulder.

Cammie stirred from her nap. "No, let me sleep," she whispered.

"Okay then," a familiar voice responded. Cammie opened up her eyes and saw Zach. She lept up out of her chair and hugged her husband tightly. He kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly. Cammie looked at his worried face and smiled.

"It's okay," she reassured him. Suddenly, Cammie felt a kick. Both her and Zach looked down at her baby bump. "Looks like someone knows your home," she mumbled.

Zach rubbed Cammie's bump. "Hey, little guy. How about you give your mom a break for a little while?" He turned to his wife. "Are you okay?"

Cammie kissed Zach hungrily. "I am now," she replied. And so the couple awaited the arrival of the child in safety.


	14. The Water Broke!

All was peaceful in the Goode household as they awaited their new arrival. Things had only improved when Zach came back home. Cammie felt and slept a lot better since her husband was back, and Zach felt better just knowing that. Instead of horrible nightmares, she had peaceful dreams where she and Zach raised their baby in their little house. Cammie's doctor took her off the light sleeping pill but still insisted on the bed rest. Zach watched over her diligently along with the rest of their friends. Cammie was now nine months pregnant and very uncomfortable. It was early July, and it was extremely hot outside. Zach tried his best to make her more comfortable, but there was only so much he could do. The Blackthorne boy thought he was going nuts; he was constantly worrying about Cammie. He made sure there were at least two people with her at all times. This drove Cammie crazy. She knew her friends were worried about her, but it was getting ridiculous. She missed walking on her own two feet and being able to see her toes.

So, one morning while Zach was still asleep, Cammie slipped out of bed and put her swollen feet onto the floor. It felt so good to feel her feet on the floor. She slowly crept out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of orange juice and some leftover lasagna. Smiling smugly, the Gallagher girl took a bite of her snack. The fact she had outsmarted her husband made it taste any better.

Unfortunately, her victory didn't last for long. Zach woke up and leaned over to kiss his wife only to find that she wasn't there. A flash of panic overtook him. Where did Cammie go? He bolted out of bed and headed out of there room. Seeing that the kitchen light was on, he quietly crept through the hallway to the kitchen. Cammie was sitting at the counter enjoying some cold lasagna. Zach rolled his eyes. "Hey," he called out. Cammie froze in her seat.

"Crap," she mumbled. Cammie knew Zach would be mad that she had gotten up by herself. She didn't understand why. It wasn't like she had run a marathon or anything.

"You got that right," Zach replied with a raised eyebrow. She knew she wasn't supposed to move on her own.

"I got hungry," Cammie stated innocently. Zach didn't buy it.

"You could've woken me up, and I would've gotten you the lasagna," he shot back with an annoyed expression.

"I just wanted to move around a little bit," Cammie admitted sheepishly.

"You know you aren't supposed to," Zach reminded her gently. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"I know, but it's not like I was running a marathon or anything. I just wanted to feel my feet on the floor for a little bit. It won't hurt the baby," she argued with a pout.

Zach sighed. He knew this was hard for Cammie. She liked to be in action, and sitting in bed all day had to be torture for her. Still, the rule was there for a reason. He was worried about Cammie and the baby. "Just don't do it again," he stated gently. "Are you tired?"

Cammie shook her head no. "But my feet hurt," she replied. Zach picked her up and put her on the couch. He was sitting down on the recliner when Cammie motioned for him to come closer. "Come snuggle with me," she demanded with a smile. He lay down next to her. The two watched TV in a peaceful silence. Suddenly, Cammie gave a small shriek. Zach shot up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his expression displaying panic.

Cammie rubbed her baby bumped and grimaced. "I don't know," she replied, gritting her teeth in pain. "Help me up." Zach pulled Cammie up from the couch. The Gallagher girl started walking around the room trying to breathe through the sharp pains. Zach watched his wife anxiously. A few minutes later, Cammie let out another little shriek.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, looking at his wife worriedly. Cammie looked down at the puddle by her feet.

"Get me to the hospital," she demanded, holding her bump in pain.

"You mean…" Zach trailed off. Cammie nodded. "Let's go!" He grabbed Cammie's bag and helped her into the car, speeding off to the hospital. He called Bex, Liz, and Macey to let them know what was happening. The three girls promised they'd be there soon. Zach took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I didn't feel like writing a super long one today. The next one will be longer, I promise! **


	15. It's A Girl!

Cammie gritted her teeth in pain. Her contractions were becoming more frequent, and her husband wasn't driving fast enough. "Zach," she moaned. At this rate, she was going to have the baby in the car.

"Gallagher Girl, I'm driving as fast as I can. I already have a dozen speeding tickets, and I'm dead if I get another one," Zach replied apology. He was turn between driving fast enough so that they got to the hospital quickly and driving slow enough so that they didn't get into an accident. By the death glare his wife was giving him, however, he was more worried at about the first one.

"Well, if you don't drive any faster, I'm going to have this baby in the car," she shot back. Zach's eyes widened and he stepped on the gas. They were at the hospital in five minutes.

All of their friends were already at the hospital reception desk waiting for them. Grant and Zach helped Cammie into a wheelchair while Liz filled out the paperwork. Cammie squeezed the side of the wheelchair tightly. She had concussions, broken bones, and stiches, but nothing compared to the pain she was feeling at that moment. Zach looked over at her, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "You okay?" he whispered gently.

"Just peachy," Cammie snapped back. Another contraction hit, and she squeezed the side of the wheelchair tightly. Zach gently removed grabbed her hand and placed it in his. Though the pain in his hand was bad, he knew it was nothing compared to what Cammie was feeling.

Finally, Cammie was admitted and set up in a room. Bex went to call Cammie's mom and Oliver, who hadn't been told earlier due to the time. While Bex was gone, the doctor came in. "Good news," he announced. "You're about seven centimeters dilated so it won't be long."

"And the drugs?" Cammie prompted eagerly. The doctor laughed.

"A nurse will be in here shortly," he reassured her. Cammie glared at him.

"Well, tell her to speed it up," she snapped. The doctor nodded his head and ran out of the run, truly afraid of what the blonde spy could do to him.

Zach raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Don't you think you could've done that a little more nicely?" Cammie turned around and glared at her husband. He backed up a few steps.

"Next time you've given birth, you can tell me how to act," she shot back, continuing to glare at him. At that moment, all of their friends walked back into the room. Grant laughed at the scared look on Zach's face until Bex elbowed him in the ribs.

"How long did the doctor say it would be?" Liz asked worriedly.

"Too long for me," Cammie replied. A nurse entered the room. "Thank God, drugs!" The nurse gave her a shot. Cammie's face suddenly turned serene. "Much better," she stated with a loopy smile.

"How you are feeling now?" Zach joked.

"Great, sweetheart," Cammie answered happily. He laughed.

They all waited about an hour before the doctor said it was time for Cammie to go into labor. It had already been decided that Bex, Liz, and the just-arrived Macey were going to be back there with her. Cammie's mom was on her way, but they weren't sure she was going to be there in time. Zach and Cammie had decided early on that he wouldn't be in the delivery room. He didn't like the idea of seeing his wife in that much pain and she didn't want him to see her like that. And so Grant, Jonas, Zach, and Preston sat in the waiting room. Grant was playing with a bouncey ball he had bought in the gift shop. He kept throwing it at the wall and accidentally hitting patients, which brought doctors over to yell at him once or twice. Jonas sat there reading some kind of science-y magazine that looked too difficult for Zach to even try to comprehend. Preston seemed to be in the middle of writing something furiously on notecards. Every once and a while you would hear him sigh. Finally, he threw his notecards on the floor. "I give iup. It's time to become a spy instead," Preston stated.

The three guys laughed at him. "Come on, dude. It can't be that bad," Grant stated. Preston gave him a look.

"Wanna bet? I have two people giving me two differnet sets of advice. My campaign manager is telling to play it by the book, keep myself at a respectable distance from the voters. Macey's telling me to go out there and get to know the people I want to help and let them get to know me. I don't know who to listen to," he ranted.

"Well, I think you have to think about who knows you better," Jonas suggested thoughtfully. "I mean, your manager profits if you get elected president so he's not objective, but Macey would love you whether you were president or a garbage man. That's got to count for something."

All of the guys nodded in agreement. Personally, Zach had had his doubts when Macey had fell in love with and married Preston, but he grew to be good friends with the guy. Preston was nice if not a little nerdy, and he was a good man. Who knew, maybe there was an actual shot of them having a decent president.

Zach's thoughts were interrupted by Bex appearing in front of them. "Cammie had a girl," she told them excitedly. All four men stood up and headed towards Cammie's room. It was time to meet their newest family member.


	16. Don't Worry, I'm Just

Five years later…

"Mommy!" Josefina Bex Goode, or Jo as she preferred to be called, shouted, running down the stairs, her blonde hair flying everywhere Cammie Goode looked up from the report she was filling out and smiled at her daughter.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Cammie asked gently.

"Drew broke my doll!" she pouted. The blonde spy fought the urge to laugh. Bex and Grant's son, Drew, was only a little big younger than Jo, but he liked to mess with the

"Why would he do that?" Cammie asked with a raised eyebrow. Her daughter was bound to lie to her. She was a Goode after all.

The little girl's face turned guilty. "Well, I did throw his action figure out the window…" she admitted. "But he still broke my doll!" she shouted.

A voice from behind said, "Go kick his butt." Jo turned and looked at her father, grinning.

"Okay, Daddy!" she stated happily, running back up the stairs. Cammie sighed before scowling at her husband.

"Don't encourage her!" she scolded.

Zach shrugged. "He broke her doll. The kid has it coming." Cammie, despite her anger, let out a laugh. She laid down on their couch, and Zach laid down next to her. He grinned, thinking of the day almost five years ago when his little girl had been born.

_ Zach and the guys entered the room to see a very tired-looking but happy Cammie. Zach couldn't take his eyes off his wife or the tiny buddle in her arms. Even with her hair all mused and skin sweaty, Cammie had never looked more beautiful to him. She looked up at him, beaming. "Look, sweetie," she cooed to the baby. "It's your daddy." Zach walked over to his wife's bed and looked down at his daughter, who began to reach out to him. Cammie handed her to him gently. "Careful," she warned. Zach held his daughter in his arms, rocking her gently. _

_ "She's gorgeous," Macey stated. "I feel bad for any boys who try to take her out though. Not only does he have to deal with Zach and the guys, but she also has four Gallagher girls to watch out for." Everyone laughed._

_ "So what's her name?" Liz asked curiously, looking at Cammie. The blonde's expression was apprehensive. _

_ "Well," she began. "I like Josefina." The room went silent, thoughts turning to their lost teacher._

_ Zach spoke up. "I think Joe would like that, Gallagher Girl," he replied gently. Cammie smiled, and Zach was once again struck by how beautiful she was._

_ "And what about the middle name?" Bex questioned._

_ Cammie smiled up at her friend. "I was thinking Bex after her godmother." the look on Bex's face was priceless. She hugged Cammie tightly, her slight baby bump getting in the way._

_ And so the rest of the day was spent in Cammie's hospital room, everyone cooing over Josefina and talking about her future. Zach bragged that she'd be as sneaky as him while Cammie insisted she'd be a chameleon like her. Liz promised to teach her how to calculate situations while Bex wanted to teach her how to kick butt. Macey had the most normal wish out of them all; she wanted to teach Josefina how to be a girl, a lesson that Macey felt Cammie had missed as a kid. Whatever would happen, they all knew she'd be special. After all, she was the first spy kid in their group._

Zach was snapped out of his memories by Cammie's gentle voice. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked softly.

Zach smiled. "Just how lucky I am," he whispered. His wife kissed him softly.

"Good," she answered. Cammie stretched out and yawned loudly. Zach had noticed his wife had been tired lately, and it was starting to worry him.

"Did you go to the doctor's today?" he asked worriedly.

Cammie smirked. "Yeah, I did," she replied teasingly.

"And?" Cammie, hearing a hint of panic in her husband's voice, decided to tell him.

"Looks like Jo's going to get that sibling she's wanted," Cammie stated with a smile. Zach's eyes bugged out for a second, trying to comprehend what his wife had just told him.

"You mean…" Zach trailed off. Cammie nodded with a smile to on her face. He leaned over and kissed her hard. They made out for a couple of minutes before Cammie pulled away.

"So I guess this is a good thing?" Cammie teased lightly. Zach rolled his eyes.

"You bet, Gallagher Girl," he replied. They started to kiss again put pulled away when hearing their daughter's voice.

"Ew, kissing!" Jo shouted, making a voice. Zach gave Cammie a look before running and picking his daughter up. He spun her around, the little girl's giggles filling up the room.

"Down, Daddy, down!" Jo commanded with a pout. Zach put her down, not noticing his wife's smirk. Jo had Zach completely wrapped around her little finger. The little girl ran to her mother and set down on her lap. Cammie stroked her daughter's blonde hair gently. She looked at Zach as if to ask if it was the right time to tell her. He nodded.

"Sweetheart…" Cammie began.

Jo smiled up at her mother. "Yes, Mommy?" she asked eagerly. The little girl knew her mother only used that tone when she had news. Jo had known her mother hadn't been feeling good recently, and she was curious as to know why.

"You're going to be getting that little brother or sister you've been wanting soon," Cammie replied gently. The little girl's grin was even bigger.

"Yay! I get a baby brother or sister before Drew!" the little girl shouted gleefully. "I gotta go to tell him!" Jo dashed up the stairs, earning chuckles from both her parents. Their friends said that she was the best of both of them, but the couple disagreed. Jo was the best of all of them: she had Cammie's chameleon abilities, Zach's stubbornness, Macey's girly side, Liz's charm, Bex's strength, Grant's humor, Jonas's brains, and Preston's people skills. She also had her namesake's determination, her grandmother's kindness, and her Uncle Oliver's bluntness. Even at such a young age, there was no doubt to any of them that Jo would grow up to be an amazing spy.

Cammie looked at her husband. "You happy?" she whispered.

Zach grinned at her. "Oh yeah," was his response as he pulled him closer. And as they "celebrated" their soon-to-be new arrival in their bedroom, Zach couldn't help but think how lucky he was. His fears, his spy's fears, were gone, leaving nothing behind. And, he thought to himself as Cammie started to unbutton his shirt, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
